Friends Indeed
''"Foster's been receiving communictions from a resistance group actively fighting the Word of Blake, ''we've not heard from Alpha, so we could use these guys help." - Major Natalia Enemies In order of appearence *Missile Tanks *Light Helicopters *Uller *Patrol Boat *Elementals *Owens Walkthrough Objective: Advance to Regional Palace After spawning it, Foster will say that the WoB is attacking civilians, destroy the tanks and the helicopters in the area. Using the Crossbow Missiles on the Puma to take down the Helicopters, destroy the tanks either with the Machine Gun, or the Crossbow's. Continue down the road, and enter the suburbs. A WoB Uller will be attacking houses, it will ignore the player unless they get too close, or open fire on it. Use the PPC on the Puma for the first shot, as it does the most damage. After several shots, the Uller will retreat, do not chase directly after it, instead continue to use the PPC on it until it is destroyed. This stops an ambush of Elementals. If the Uller is destroyed before it pulls back to a bunch of Hangers, an Ambush is averted, if not, continue to shoot the Uller from a distance with the PPC. After it falls, along with the Elementals in the area, destroy the two Patrol Boats and then cross the bridge into the city. Collect salvage from the hangers, they will be needed for the next area. Objective: Save Regional Palace from WoB Forces Crossing the bridge into the city starts a cut scene, an Owens with tank support will run down the street towards the bridge. Take out the tanks before engaging the Owens, pull back to the hangers in case damage starts to pile up. There is armor salvage in abundance. After dealing with the Owens and it's support, continue on into the city, an Elemental, and possibly some tanks will come up the streets from further into the city. Deal with them, Crossbow Missiles work well on the Elemental. Don't waste the PPC if it's upgraded. Objective: Destroy all WoB Military Units in the Area Then, continue to the Palace, another cut scene will play, the Regional Palace will be blown up by WoB forces, an Owens and an Uller that also have tank support will turn their attention to the player. Destroy the Uller before anything else, it has dual Medium Lasers. After it's downed, tackle the Owens, after it's destroyed, take out the tanks, and any other enemies in the area. The mission ends when all enemies are destroyed. Next Mission: Dry Me Out Previous Mission: Suffer The Silence Trivia *The stealth fighter that flies away in the cut scene can be picked up on RADAR if you are close to the mountains on the side of the city. However it is tagged as invincible and cannot be destroyed if the player manages to get a shot on it using jump jets. *The Owens can easily be destroyed if the bridge is destroyed while it is on it. *On rare occasion, if the player skips the cut scene of the regional palace being destroyed, the sequencer may glitch and the palace will not be destroyed. *When approaching the city, if the player destroys one of the buildings that enemies are hiding behind then the ambush cut-scene will automatically trigger early. * There are two glitches tied to the highway at the start of the level: 1) One of the vehicles will spawn in facing the wrong direction and block all of the other cars from escaping. 2) If the player remains and watches the vehicles enter the tunnel, the cars will then be seen clipping through the side of the tunnel and stacking on top of each other. Category:MechAssault